The present invention relates to a rotatable plug applied in an electronic equipment, and more particularly to a foldable and rotatable plug applied in a power supply apparatus.
The conventional plug used for electrically connected to the electrical power is unable to be rotated to change the direction of the blade. However, the direction of the slot in the socket is fixed. Thus, the plug usually has to accommodate to the direction of the slot in the socket for achieving the electrical connection. Hence, when the plug of an adapter or a battery charger is plugged into a socket, the adjacent socket is usually blocked owing to its large volume. Therefore, it causes inconvenience for the user.
Generally, for a rotatable plug, a circle conductive wire is employed to achieve the rotation of the plug. However, when the plug is rotated, the bad conductive contact can happen. Hence, for a good conductive contact, the circle conductive wire will be disposed very close to the blade of the plug. Thus, it will cause unsafety issue. In addition, the typical rotatable plug includes many components. Thus, the assembly procedure is complicated beside the materials are cost.
Therefore, the purpose of the present invention is to develop rotatable plug to deal with the above situations encountered in the prior art.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a rotatable plug for optionally changing the direction of the blade of the plug to efficiently overcome the space limitation problem.
It is therefore another object of the present invention to provide a rotatable plug for directly use with the typical conductive wire.
It is therefore an additional object of the present invention to provide a rotatable plug for avoiding the bad conductive contact and unsafety problems of the prior art.
It is therefore an additional object of the present invention to provide a rotatable plug for simplifying the assembly procedure and reducing the material cost.
According to an aspect of the present invention, there is provided a rotatable plug for connecting to an electronic receptacle. The rotatable plug applied in an electronic equipment includes a plug for plugging into the electronic receptacle and fixing and electrically connecting to at least two conductive wires, a rotary case for disposing the plug, a top cover having a circle opening and an annular frame, wherein the annular frame is disposed around the opening for accommodating the rotary case therein to rotate and the plug is carried to rotate when the rotary case is rotated, and a restricting mechanism for limiting the rotary case to rotate in a particular rotating range.
For example, the electronic equipment is an adapter or a battery charger.
For example, the plug is a fixed plug or a foldable plug.
Preferably, the foldable plug includes a transverse rod having a first and a second grooves and having two ends for pivotally connected to the rotary case, at least two blades for plugging into the electronic receptacle, and at least two conductive terminals fixed and electrically connected to the at least two conductive wires respectively, wherein each blade and each conductive terminal are disposed at two opposite sides of the transverse rod to form a particular angle. Each blade and each conductive terminal are preferably integrally formed. The transverse rod, the first groove and the second groove are preferably integrally formed.
Preferably, the rotary case includes a concave storage base on a front surface having an opening disposed at one end of the concave storage base for disposing the plug therein and used for receiving the at least two blades therein when the plug is folded, and an elastic engaging element having a first end fixed and connected to a back of the rotary case and a second end for engaging the transverse rod of the plug to slide between the first and second grooves of the transverse rod. The rotary case, the concave storage base, the elastic engaging element and the opening are preferably integrally formed.
Preferably, the circle opening has a diameter smaller than an inside diameter of the annular frame and the rotary case has a diameter smaller than the inside diameter of the annular frame.
Preferably, the rotary case includes an annular groove surrounded a circumferential surface of the rotary case and the annular frame of the top cover has a protruding element at a relative position of the annular groove for engaging to the annular groove.
For example, the protruding element can be an annular protrusion. Preferably, the annular groove includes a plurality of position points and the annular protrusion includes a plurality of position units for engaging with the plural position points for positioning a direction of the plug. Preferably, each position point is a concave point and each position unit is an elastic jut, wherein the elastic juts have a relative position with the concave points for engaging with the elastic juts respectively.
Preferably, the restricting mechanism includes a first protrusion disposed on a circumferential surface of the rotary case and between two the position points, and a second protrusion disposed on an inside wall of the annular frame and between the two elastic juts, whereby when the rotary case rotates in a first direction till the first protrusion is against the second protrusion, a rotation of the rotary case in the first direction is limited. The top cover, the annular frame, the protruding element and the second protrusion are preferably integrally formed. The rotary case, the annular groove, the plural concave points and the first protrusion are preferably integrally formed.
Preferably, the rotary case has a particular thickness and the annular frame further comprises a stopper for allowing the rotary case to rotate in the annular frame. The annular groove preferably includes a plurality of position points for positioning a direction of the plug. Preferably, each position point is a concave point and each the position unit is an elastic jut, wherein the elastic juts have a relative position with the concave points for engaging with the elastic juts respectively.
Preferably, the restricting mechanism includes a first protrusion disposed on a circumferential surface of the rotary case, and a second protrusion disposed on an inside wall of the annular frame, whereby when the rotary case rotates in a first direction till the first protrusion is against the second protrusion, a rotation of the rotary case in the first direction is limited. The top cover, the annular frame and the second protrusion are preferably integrally formed. The rotary case and the first protrusion are preferably integrally formed.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a rotatable plug for connecting to an electronic receptacle. The rotatable plug applied in an electronic equipment includes a plug for plugging into the electronic receptacle and fixing and electrically connecting to at least two conductive wires, a rotary case for disposing the plug, and a top cover having a circle opening and an annular frame, wherein the annular frame is disposed around the opening for accommodating the rotary case therein to rotate and the plug is carried to rotate when the rotary case is rotated.
Preferably, the rotatable plug further includes a restricting mechanism for limiting the rotary case to rotate in a particular rotating range. The restricting mechanism includes a first protrusion disposed on a circumferential surface of the rotary case, and a second protrusion disposed on an inside wall of the annular frame, whereby when the rotary case rotates in a first direction till the first protrusion is against the second protrusion, a rotation of the rotary case in the first direction is limited.
The present invention may best be understood through the following description with reference to the accompanying drawings, in which: